As web traffic continues to increase, electronic identification theft has been growing exponentially. Such electronic identification theft can originate from anywhere in the world. Electronic identification theft costs many millions of dollars in losses and can have a lasting emotional effect on the victims. Accordingly, new methods and systems for providing online verification and security are needed.